the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Faith
"The Faith" is the eleventh episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 207th episode overall.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180125cartoon03/ Synopsis Alan has lost faith in humanity and turns the world black and white. Gumball must get over his hatred of Alan to bring the color back by singing. Plot The episode starts off with Gumball, Darwin and Richard watching Elmore News. The boys are sitting on the couch eating grey pellet-shaped cereal. The display glitches out and then all the color drains from it. Anais comes into the living room, completely greyed-out, and says that there might be a problem with the mirror. She tells Gumball and Darwin that they should notice that they have been eating cat litter rather than cereal. Nicole pokes her head out of the kitchen and explains that everything in the supermarket was grey so she resorted to using the pictures to judge the cereal's quality. She liked the cat litter's cat mascot, and thought that the words "NO CLUMPING" displayed on the package meant that the "cereal" was full of fiber. As she is trying to explain this, she turns grey and starts freaking out. They hear car horns outside their house and look out to see a traffic jam. Some of the cars are still in colour, but the whole jam is slowly turning grey. In the middle of all this, the Doughnut Sheriff tries to restore order by telling various cars to move forward. However, as they are all grey, the cars simply ram into him. A gas truck smashes through the situation, taking several of the cars and the Doughnut Sheriff away. Gumball and Darwin investigate Elmore. First, they walk past the mall, where Rocky is on Trawlr. His blind date says that she will be the one in grey, but Rocky looks up to see all the girls in sight turning grey. He shrugs, freshens his breath, and then walks towards the girls. The scene cuts to Rocky being violently attacked by all the girls. We then see the Elmore Stadium, where the football teams and the crowd supporting them turn grey, meaning that neither can be distinguished from the other. This provokes the Milk Guy to take up his true passion, magic, since he is no longer under the "spell" of football. The Butterknife agrees, but instead says he wishes to take up embroidery. The two sides of the crowd argue and start throwing things and shouting at one another. The scene then shows a street in town, where Gumball and Darwin are walking. After a while, the whole area is obscured by grey graffiti, leaving objects hidden. Eventually, they encounter the Hobo, also covered in graffiti, who tells them that the boy that cleaned the area up quit, and thus the graffiti situation had gotten out of hand. The boys continue on and eventually reach an abnormally bright area, where Gumball notices a smell of popcorn. They see Jeff staggering towards them, warning them to go no further. He begins to turn into popcorn due to the extreme heat, and as he collapses explains that the boy that oversaw the recycling quit. Gumball and Darwin look at each other, and see that their faces have reddened and sagged due to heat. They realise that the buildup of. garbage tore a hole in the ozone layer. Using manhole covers as shields from the light and heat, they continue until they reach the park. The Female Coffee Cop prevents them from proceeding, and explains that the boy who fed the ducks quit, and shows them the situation in the park: several cops being mauled by tiny little yellow ducks. The boys decide to go through the old folks' home, but the cop informs them that the boy who organised bingo there quit, and plays them a live recording from the cops at the home, who are screaming about the old folks "coming through the walls". Upon seeing an explosion within the park, the cop decides it's everyone for themselves, and runs off. She turns around to warn the Watterson brothers not to go to the zoo because the boy who volunteered there quit. She is then attacked by a monkey, who tackles her and knocks her behind a car. Gumball and Darwin decide to go through the park. They walk into the forest, and Darwin says he feels like they're being hunted. Gumball realises that they are not being hunted, but rather scouted by the scouts, led by the Frog Kid. The scouts tie them up and threaten them with weapons made of common objects like protractors and pencils. Darwin gets the two out of their predicament by offering the scouts badges, upon which the Frog Kid tells them that their scoutmaster quit, and they found his stash of badges. Gumball points out that if they just found the rest of the badges, they hadn't learned the skills required to earn them, such as knot-tying. The boys easily escape from the loose ropes draped around their wrists, and beat up the scouts. They figure out where the source of the greyness is, and attempt to reach it, only to be faced with a wave of despair that only affects them when they get close to the source, but they push through, weeping, and encounter Alan, sitting alone on a swing. Rain is pouring down, and Alan looks miserable. They ask him what the matter is, and he explains that he has lost his faith in the world, claiming that people never change. He becomes still more depressed when he observes Gumball's dislike for him, which the latter is failing to hide. He claims that no matter what he does, the world will never be perfect and thus attempting to help out is pointless. The Watterson brothers decide to sing a song to reignite his love for everything, showing Alan that he'll always have happy memories to get him through the bad times, and that the world needs him to keep the world happy and positive, and to fix it when it falls into a bad state. Alan realises the truth in their words, and the world's colour returns. Alan, happy again, asks if this means that he and Gumball are friends now, but the latter scoffs at this and walks off, leaving Alan upset. Gumball returns and says that maybe they are friends a little bit, causing Alan to smile. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Alan Minor Characters *Mike The Microphone Guy *Clipboard Man *Anais *Nicole *Richard *Gary *Susan *Pantsbully *Doughnut Sheriff *Marvin *Cowboy *Quattro *Harold *Soulless Office Worker *Alison *Principal Brown *Donald *Blue Elephant *Cupcake Woman *Rocky *Siciliana *Jackie *Byrdie *Jazelle *Dolphin Woman *Pink Woman *Flight Attendant *Football Players *Milk Guy *Butterknife *Pilot *Dolphin Man *Leonard *Hand Security Officer *Dog Cop *Leslie *Jeff *Tony *Tobias *Patrick *Gorilla *Jared *Cupcake Man *Spray-Paint Bottle *Sarah *Hobo *The Sun *Female Coffee Cop *Yellow Ducks *Earl *French Fry Officer *Soda Cop *Chimp *Frog Kid *Octopus Kid *Tooth Kid *Milk Bottle *Apple Kid *Julius *Bird *Carmen *Earth Trivia Continuity *This is Alan's sixth major role. The other five were "The Photo," "The Storm," "The Saint," "The Traitor" and "The Vision." *Rocky is seen with the Trawlr dating app previously shown in "The Slide." *The newspaper shown in "Life Ain't Perfect" features a still shot from "The News." *When Rocky goes for his blind date, the music is the same one played in “The Party”, after the party ends. Cultural References *The cop on the other end of the Coffee Cop's walkie-talkie yelling "They're coming through the gosh darn walls!" is a reference to a very similar line from the movie Aliens. *Alan's verse in "Life Ain't Perfect" sounds very similar to the song "The Hanging Tree" from The Hunger Games. *The music that plays in the background during Gumball's heavy grievance is an excerpt from Lacrimosa from Requiem, composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart and Franz Xaver Süssmayr. **This is the second episode that references Lacrimosa. The first episode was "The Bumpkin." *The scene where Frog Kid attacks Gumball from a bush and he says "Clever boy" is a reference to a scene in the first Jurassic Park film. Goofs/Errors *Before Gumball tries to reason with the boy scouts, for a split second he has a second mouth layered behind his current one. *When the color first begins disappearing, Cowboy and Harold are seen in traffic, and Susan and the Flight Attendant are at the mall, but soon after, all of them are seen at the football stadium. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes